Inuyasha The Movie 5 The Final Battle
by skyblue30
Summary: In the aftermath of episode 167, conflicts and new enemy's are regrouping. Naraku has disbanded new detatchments bent on annilating the surviving targets that still impose a threat to Naraku's downfall. The climax will decide all fates, and something else
1. Chapter 1

Scroll One- Unexpected Meeting

A dark mist shivered through the infrastructure of a small shack on the bank of a grassy hill. The moonlight showed it's way through an opening slit to where a barley-lit fire fumed. It was quiet, not even the sound of crickets could be heard. The faintest travel of wind shifted past the tree's like wildfire, as if a it was a real storm that caused the trees to move so. It had been a while since Sango had last seen her brother, Kohaku. As of now, everyone believed he could be anywhere. Whether Kohaku was 10 miles close by, or 1000 far away, the night's blanket over the shack remained to keep everyone asleep, except one.  
" Damn. The night's so long." Inuyasha thought to himself, staring down at his tetsusaiga. Being the night of the new moon, Inuyasha remained awake, awaiting a surprise attack if there was one.  
" Inuyasha, how about getting some sleep." Miroku suggested, speaking in a faint whisper while the others slept.  
"Leave me alone, would ya?! When I'm in human form, I don't sleep. Come on, you know that Miroku."  
" Too scared to sleep, huh?" Miroku commented.  
" So I'm scared, well excuse me."  
" At least you're being honest." Miroku answered in a faint whisper.   
" After all, Miroku, With so many enemies around, if I was attacked at a time like this, I'd be helpless now wouldn't I?" Inuyasha answered, disregarding the fact that the others were still sleeping. A while passed, Miroku went back to sleep, but Inuyasha waited sunrise. He didn't want to shut his eyes even for a second, he sensed the risk was to immense. The moon began to fade slightly, but not enough for complete sunrise to come. " Day break must be close." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
" Try to sleep, even if it's the last thing you want to do." Miroku said. For a while, it seemed as though Inuyasha faded a little, then startled by his action, sprang back from his rest to watch the moon shift outside the small shack's window. As he stared, perplexed by the moon's mysteries, Inuyasha thought about how Kikyo made him feel like the moon's light. Inuyasha strained his mind to remember his most vital meeting with Kikyo, how she'd told him that they'd be always apart. " Why did you hate me so, giving Naraku the jewel fragment long ago.? Why doesn't she understand he's only increased in his strength. The jewel had since under Naraku, created various new henchman, destroyed villages, harmed innocent people, and created a new body for him. Inuyasha pondered over what had happened since she told him the explanation long ago. Naraku now had somehow managed to almost complete the shikon jewel, even though he had used countless numbers of jewel fragments. "Where are you now, Kikyo? What are you thinking of?" Inuyasha wondered, searching his heart for the answer. Unknowing his attempts to imagine Kikyo free from Naraku's never-ending grasp, he drifted off, with Kikyo in his mind.

" Fifty years ago, at this place, I shot an arrow through your chest, and my life ended as well."  
" Why bring this up now?"  
" Why do you think Naraku caught us in a trap and made us hate each other?"  
" To corrupt the shikon jewel, by tainting your heart which keeps the jewel cleansed. With hatred for me."  
" That's just an excuse."  
" Kikyo, I don't understand."  
" The remains of onigumo's heart inside Naraku wants us broken apart. He originally wanted me for himself. Purposefully inducing me to kill you with my own hands, was caused by nothing but jealousy."  
" Jealousy?! What a meaningless reason."  
"Yes, it's meaningless, and human too. Naraku doesn't want to admit it, but at any rate, it seems those feelings remain. To try to remove those feelings, he tried to kill me, but because of Onigumo's heart, he couldn't.."  
" But, Kikyo, Remember Mount Hakurei? Naraku…"  
" I'm a miko. By fighting with my spiritual powers, I can completely remove him from this world."  
" Kikyo, I can't forget what you said ling ago. You said my life was yours, knowing what Naraku wants to do to you, your life is mine."  
" At that time, when I was threatened by the giant soul stealer, and the dead souls had been drawn cut, I wondered if, alone, it was all over for me, but you were there to save me. You were by my side, and I'm glad."  
" HUH?!" Inuyasha said, startled after what had just surfaced through his mind. He had dreamed of Kikyo, however, the dream was filled with information he already knew. Yet, could it be possible that Kikyo really relied on him, after all that had happened with Naraku and the jewel? Coming in contact with her in a dream was something he'd experienced many times, but for a dream about Kikyo, Inuyasha had never appeared so loved by her in a dream before. Had she really trusted her life with him yet again? Almost immediately after regaining his caution to sleeping in human form and focusing in on his senses, a faint, luminous light shifted it's presence across the opening window of the shack, the light's aura enough to wake anyone. Everyone, however remained asleep, except Inuyasha still, now grasping his testsusaiga, even though it wouldn't be able to transfigure. The light from outside slipped into the shack like a dark, mysterious caution. It's depths reached close to Inuyasha, who finally realized what the light was.  
" Ki-Kikyo's shikigami?! Is Kikyo nearby?" Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha staggered over to his kimono shirt and slipped it on. Grabbing his tetsusaiga quietly, he noticed, despite the intense light of Kikyo's soul stealers, that no one had been awake to see their presence, nor Inuyasha slipping outside the shack and out onto the hill that the shack stood on.  
"I must see you." Inuyasha thought. He had to know why he'd had such an un-explained dream, and why was she so close? Kikyo's shikigami departed through the thickets of the grassy field and through the meadow. Inuyasha grasped tetsusaiga close, following their lead. Inuyasha noticed as he darted through the valley some of Kikyo's soul stealers were dieing. A few disappeared in the blink of an eye, and others rushed ahead continuously getting faster. Inuyasha, even though human and without the tetsusaiga, still had the ability to smell enemies close by.  
" Damn, I sense trouble." He thought, running recklessly through the field and down into a forest's boarder. Then, Inuyasha darted around to see many demons surrounding him close by. " Something's not right, these aren't ordinary demons, they're covered with Naraku's sent." he thought. Unable to draw Tetsusaiga, he was left defenseless, all he could do was possibly outrun them.  
" Be gone!" said a voice Inuyasha recognized. He turned to face the forest, but he could see nothing but the thickets of the forest. Then, a bright shinning light burst out of the forest and pierced each demon, killing them instantly. The soul stealers departed into the depths of the forest, going to Kikyo, or what Inuyasha assumed they were doing.  
" Ki-Kikyo?!" Inuyasha shouted. The soul stealers emerged once again from the forest, only to pin Inuyasha to the ground so he wouldn't be able to flee. " Who does Kikyo estimate I am?!" he thought. Maneuvering out of the forest and closing in with some of her soul stealers, was Kikyo. Not knowing it before, Inuyasha realized that Kikyo had never seen him in human form before.  
" Inuyasha. You're…"  
" Ki-Kikyo. I'm---" Kikyo dropped her bow and released her soul stealers to go off into the depths of the forest for a while. She stared down at Inuyasha, perplexed by what she had longed to see so long ago. His hair had turned black, and his claws were now regular human fingernails.  
" You're…" she spoke softly, not shedding a tear or even getting upset. Inuyasha couldn't speak, he was too ashamed to let Kikyo see him much longer, ashamed to let her see something that she'd longed for and failed to see it.  
" Kikyo." was all Inuyasha could say. What else was there to speak of? Kikyo kneeled down beside him, looking him straight into his eyes.  
" You're eyes are now…"  
" Yes. Kikyo, you must know something about me that's been shadowed in darkness for too long." Inuyasha spoke to her, almost in a whisper as she threw her arms around him. The moon's light streaked across Kikyo, and in the depths of his heart, Inuyasha wished this sparing moment could stretch forever.  
" You must tell me how…" Kikyo whispered. There was nothing afterwards but silence, the moon's light, and the dying flowers in the forest beyond.

The grass blew through the depths of the darkened meadow as the shadowed trees stood still beyond the heart of a darkened forest. The wind's howl moved the very soul of air between the sky's view of the new moon. Inuyasha grasped Kikyo close in his arms, he could feel her tears wound his heart, nothing could bring him to tell Kikyo the very visage she longed for so long ago was not permanent, just as their dream to be side by side was a mere illusion.  
" Kikyo, long ago, we made a decision to be together for our remaining days. Regardless of what surfaced with Naraku, I decided to use the jewel, once purified to become human for life. To this day,, I'll never live down my promise. Even with Naraku's heinous stain on our lives, I can't forget you Kikyo, but…"  
" Inuyasha, what you said to me long ago, do you remember?"  
"Don't be absurd, Kikyo, I told you. Under a setting sun one day, after talking in the field nearby the sacred tree, I took a bonded oath. No matter what, you'd belong in my heart forever Kikyo, and no matter what, you'd exhist within me. Added with Naraku's threats opposed on both of us, that existence inside me is stronger than life itself. I'd never forget you, Kikyo, and since that day, I never will." Kikyo's eyes mourned with tears. She set loose from Inuyasha, knelt down facing him.  
" I've always known you've cared for my well-being, Inuyasha. The fact that you must consider is, beside being a half demon or human, I could care less what you're characterized as. That you love me is what I want from you." Inuyasha's eyes gazed at Kikyo, her hand motioned on his shoulder. " I don't need miko power to sense you want to confess something about tonight. You also said that day, we'd also be truthful."  
Inuyasha motioned his gaze off Kikyo's concerned eyes. The breeze from the forest's thickets flourished through the meadow, carrying the night's cold chill through the paths of the dew-drenched grass.  
" Kikuyu…long have you wished me to discard my demon side and relinquish the human inside my heart. You're now witnessed what I appear as a human, however Kikyo; like our dream to be side by side with corruption of the jewel and Onigumo, my human form tonight is not permanent." Kikyo's expression transfigured not to anger or sadness, but to a sense of understanding.  
" Like mentioned earlier, we're born what we're destined to be. Fifty years back, my request was to help you make a choice because you were lost, and it's the choice you grasped to become human that makes you what you truly are. Whether or not you stay human for one night or one millennium does not affect the true belief I share of you tonight."  
" Ki-Kikyo?"  
" It's that I can see you and see someone who, though possesses instincts of a demon, also has a human heart. For that, I can not distribute anger to you, Inuyasha." Kikyo bent closer into Inuyasha's lap, throwing her arms across him like before." Promise me something. No matter what overtakes us , we'll both continue to try and destroy Naraku. That we'll fulfill our promise and kill him, together."  
"Kikyo, I couldn't have…"  
" Inuyasha, remember also one other thing, I'm not of this world any longer. I've a purpose to destroy the one evil that killed both our lives that darkened day years back, and finally descend into eternal peace, with knowing I'm compete." Inuyasha tore apart Kikyo, a lust of anger staggering in his eyes.  
" Kikyo! Don't ever say you're not of this world! I can see and hold you, therefore, you're of this universe, damn it! I won't cooperate with you telling me this, because for you it's equal, just like you said; I have demon instincts but harbor a human heart. Understanding yourself that you possesses a clay body, yet your soul lives within you. We carry equal situations, Kikyo." Inuyasha then darted for Kikyo once again, not realizing her soul stealers had returned from the depths of the forest.  
" Inuyasha…we'll always love each other, even if we're betrayed countless times again, we can't forget the memory that's still there. That contains our love. However, you must come to grips with what I've said, while you will no doubt ever be able to forget me, and I you, I've already decided to evaporate into heaven once the one person who stained our lives is destroyed. While what I said earlier was foolish, I am not the only one who harbors feelings for you, Inuyasha.  
"Ki--Kikyo?" 

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The grass blew through the depths of the darkened meadow as the shadowed trees stood still beyond the heart of a darkened forest. The wind's howl moved the very soul of air between the sky's view of the new moon. Inuyasha grasped Kikyo close in his arms, he could feel her tears wound his heart, nothing could bring him to tell Kikyo the very visage she longed for so long ago was not permanent, just as their dream to be side by side was a mere illusion.  
" Kikyo, long ago, we made a decision to be together for our remaining days. Regardless of what surfaced with Naraku, I decided to use the jewel, once purified to become human for life. To this day,, I'll never live down my promise. Even with Naraku's heinous stain on our lives, I can't forget you Kikyo, but…"  
" Inuyasha, what you said to me long ago, do you remember?"  
"Don't be absurd, Kikyo, I told you. Under a setting sun one day, after talking in the field nearby the sacred tree, I took a bonded oath. No matter what, you'd belong in my heart forever Kikyo, and no matter what, you'd exhist within me. Added with Naraku's threats opposed on both of us, that existence inside me is stronger than life itself. I'd never forget you, Kikyo, and since that day, I never will." Kikyo's eyes mourned with tears. She set loose from Inuyasha, knelt down facing him.  
" I've always known you've cared for my well-being, Inuyasha. The fact that you must consider is, beside being a half demon or human, I could care less what you're characterized as. That you love me is what I want from you." Inuyasha's eyes gazed at Kikyo, her hand motioned on his shoulder. " I don't need miko power to sense you want to confess something about tonight. You also said that day, we'd also be truthful."  
Inuyasha motioned his gaze off Kikyo's concerned eyes. The breeze from the forest's thickets flourished through the meadow, carrying the night's cold chill through the paths of the dew-drenched grass.  
" Kikuyu…long have you wished me to discard my demon side and relinquish the human inside my heart. You're now witnessed what I appear as a human, however Kikyo; like our dream to be side by side with corruption of the jewel and Onigumo, my human form tonight is not permanent." Kikyo's expression transfigured not to anger or sadness, but to a sense of understanding.  
" Like mentioned earlier, we're born what we're destined to be. Fifty years back, my request was to help you make a choice because you were lost, and it's the choice you grasped to become human that makes you what you truly are. Whether or not you stay human for one night or one millennium does not affect the true belief I share of you tonight."  
" Ki-Kikyo?"  
" It's that I can see you and see someone who, though possesses instincts of a demon, also has a human heart. For that, I can not distribute anger to you, Inuyasha." Kikyo bent closer into Inuyasha's lap, throwing her arms across him like before." Promise me something. No matter what overtakes us , we'll both continue to try and destroy Naraku. That we'll fulfill our promise and kill him, together."  
"Kikyo, I couldn't have…"  
" Inuyasha, remember also one other thing, I'm not of this world any longer. I've a purpose to destroy the one evil that killed both our lives that darkened day years back, and finally descend into eternal peace, with knowing I'm compete." Inuyasha tore apart Kikyo, a lust of anger staggering in his eyes.  
" Kikyo! Don't ever say you're not of this world! I can see and hold you, therefore, you're of this universe, damn it! I won't cooperate with you telling me this, because for you it's equal, just like you said; I have demon instincts but harbor a human heart. Understanding yourself that you possesses a clay body, yet your soul lives within you. We carry equal situations, Kikyo." Inuyasha then darted for Kikyo once again, not realizing her soul stealers had returned from the depths of the forest.  
" Inuyasha…we'll always love each other, even if we're betrayed countless times again, we can't forget the memory that's still there. That contains our love. However, you must come to grips with what I've said, while you will no doubt ever be able to forget me, and I you, I've already decided to evaporate into heaven once the one person who stained our lives is destroyed. While what I said earlier was foolish, I am not the only one who harbors feelings for you, Inuyasha.  
"Ki--Kikyo?"

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. Chapter 3

Scroll 3- Lingeringl Enemy- The Mirror's Divulgence

" While I understand inside that Kagome has realized she can't compete with me, I can't compete with her. It's because we both exist in your heart. Though I don't want to admit it, and I don't want you to forget me, the day's we've shared together I will forever cherish and hold close to my heart. Kagome believes the same, wanting to cherish the days she's beside you. Everyone that I know has been deceived by Naraku at some point in their lives, even your friends have encountered him before as well, and some justify they'll be the one to destroy him. Promise me one thing, Inuyasha, no one is to disintegrate Naraku but us. Before this, think back to what I've said before about the days we spent together. We did not know of Naraku or other problems and were only devoted to each other. Those days are dead, but I believe you've been given a second chance, with Kagome. She wishes the same that I felt at that time, she wants to always be beside you because like me, she found a hero in you. Live life with her well, because soon you may lose her as well as you lost me."  
" Kikyo,I can't and never will forget you! My feelings in that regard have surfaced pass my pact with you long ago, whether Kagome changes things or not; I'm bonded to you, Kikyo."  
" My death was not your cause!"  
" Yet it was my influence..."  
" There'll be a time, just like everyone else goes through, you will have to decide to either dwell in the past, and change events that seem un-replaceable, or progress to the future, leaving old events where they've settled, and move on. Though I want you beside me, another requires more tending to than I. She truly wonders about you, Inuyasha."  
" Kikyo! I..."  
" When you decide where your heart lies, also take into consideration that if you believe we're destined to continue, you will die with me."  
" Without question, Kikyo..."  
" No, much time still remains until we'll kill Naraku. You must make a choice, Inuyasha. Just remember, I'm not the only one." Kikyo darted out of Inuyasha's grasp, and retrieved her bow still placed upon the earth's soil. " It will remain open for now, but.., I'm glad you were there for me.." Inuyasha darted after Kikyo, who began to disappear into the thickets of the shadowed forest.  
" Kikyo!! I won't let!.."  
" , I'm not one to decide where your heart lies; yet we'll meet again, only when you truly know and understand your decision." Kikyo's soul snatchers lifted her up further into the air as Inuyasha thrived to reach her, he let the wound in his heart settle, calling her name, his only option. " Thank you,. You were there for me, think through.. There are two that love you. Never forget. What path you decide upon, they'll always love you.." With that, Kikyo's figure disappeared beyond the clouds' surface. stared at the darkened sky where Kikyo had disappeared. Her soul stealers would take her far from where he now stood.  
" She's most defiantly gone to locate Naraku's presence. Since Mount Hakurei, no one knows where his latest castle's located. Promise me though, my Kikyo, if we both survive Naraku.., we can fulfill our pact and be together at last. I haven't forgotten our dream, and because of what you've told me tonight, I never will. Between what happens with Kagome, she can't erase what's happened between us. Please, Kikyo. Whatever you do, don't die again, we'll be beside each other when we destroy Naraku, and I won't let him try to hurt you any longer. You were killed once because of our betrayal, then at Mount Hakurei where you were powerless, now.., I won't let Naraku get to you. We're destined to be together, Kikyo.. I will avenge what happened that day. Just, hang on longer.." As Inuyasha stared at the stars, he felt like Kikyo didn't want him to leave her, that was what she felt all along. Yet, why had she talked about Kagome in such a positive way? He knew Kikyo despised Kagome for trying to interfere with their relationship. " Kikyo's right." thought, Inuyasha.  
" There's still time left to choose, but did Kikyo finally understand what Kagome had shares with me? He thought. " Kikyo, one day; you and me both will be free of Naraku.. I won't let you down.."

The night quickly flourished into day, the light glimpse of the sun's light echoed across the valley. The trees no longer were darkened but visible lime green trees that flourished their leaves throughout the winds breeze. Inuyasha ran at a steady pace, his human form now diminished and his half- side, returned at the awakening of daybreak. The meadow's grassy depths were steady, though a breeze had flourished into the forest, the plains' tall grass remained still. Inuyasha's heart rate increased rapidly as he maneuvered across the rest of the open valley, through a small stream and up a steep hill where the shack stood. Yet something made Inuyasha stop in his tracks; someone was waiting for him upon the hill's edge. It was Kagome. Inuyasha stared at her worried and confused expression. She took a step forward, facing - who could only stare with a guilty look on his face.  
"Inuyasha, where have you..?" She looked at his eyes, which seemed to not be able to look at her. Inuyasha's heart ached again, this time not for sadness, but for guilt. " I was so worried that something had happened, and..Inuyasha?  
This time, Inuyasha looked up, sensing Kagome hadn't realized it yet, but then she spoke something that made her want to cry. " Did you see Kikyo in the night?.. Is that why you left Tetsusaiga?" Something Inuyasga hadn't realized is that he was so worried about Kikyo, he'd left his sword behind, and that Kagome was holding the sword.  
" Kagome, I.." Kagome looked down, a faint tear rolled down her cheek, her mind was unclear. Why had he left, and left her unprotected? " You left me, and you're.."  
" Miroku and Sango were.."  
" It doesn't matter if they were there,Inuyahsa. You left me un-protected. Don't you see? You're the only one who can protect me, and you.." Now Inuyasha felt like collapsing, he'd finally grasped Kikyo's message. She wanted him to protect her! Deep down, he realized she was strong and could defend herself. After so long ago was it that Kagome had lifted the arrow that Kikyo had pierced him with, out of the sacred tree, she still was unsure why she'd met Inuyasha. It occurred to - right then that he'd broken Kagome's heart.  
" I will continue to work with Miroku, Sango and Shippo, yet I can't look at you anymore,Inuyasha. I see someone who's devoted to another woman, a woman who's able to hypnotize you. Why can't I do that?! Why must it be Kikyo that's able to attract you?!" Kagome said in a normal tone. Miroku peaked through the shack's window to see the argument. Kagome's head puzzled with reason, sadness, and confusion. Why had Inuyasha done what he did? He would never leave the tetsusaiga un-supervised.  
" It had to be Kikyo that discarded his instinct's with leaving it behind." Kagome reasoned in her head.   
- now motioned towards Kagome, trying to grasp her in his arms.   
" SIT!!!!" Kagome shouted, which woke Sango and Shippo who were fast asleep. " I could care less about you seeing Kikyo. In fact, I've come to realize you can't forget her. You were both deceived, Inuyasha, and I can deal with you still being tied to her." Now, her eyes were flooded with tears, but Kagome still spoke in a normal tone. " I don't care if you saw Kikyo.., but I do care that you left me un-protected. I only want YOU to protect me, be beside me in times of danger, and..know that you care for me, my feelings and how their hurt."  
" Kagome! Please listen, I.."  
" No! The fact that I can't make you happy and deliver that comfort that Kikyo delivers, shatters me." Kagome grasped the tetsusaiga and threw it harshly down upon where Inuyasha lay on the ground. " Take tetsusaiga, and destroy Naraku on your own! Your " jewel sensor" is going home, and possibly won't return for your foolishness." Kagome grabbed her backpack beside the shack, mounted her bike and took off down the path behind the shack.  
" You've really done it this time,-"  
" Oh, shut the hell up Miroku." 

The sky's outside darkened to a deep purple and black. Inside Naraku's barrier, his new castle stood upon secrecy. Not a breath of noise or wind could be heard. The castle's dark shadows twisted fear into Kanna, as she walked steadily down an almost completely dark corridor. The outside courtyard harbored not a single ounce of movement, breeze, or sound either. The corridor stretched forever, lingering passed rooms Kanna wasn't allowed to enter. Though not a trace of life lingered in the shadowed castle, a stench of fear maneuvered through the hollow walls, placing Kanna in a confused disposition. Finally reaching a room, who's doors were slid open, Kanna distanced herself close to the doors' presence. For some reason, Kanna could sense Naraku for the first time as a threat, he never before called her without explanation.  
" My dear Kanna, come here." Kanna positioned her mirror closer to her chest, she sensed Naraku was planning to do something to her.  
" Come here, now Kanna. Drop your mirror where you hold it, there's no reason to believe I'll harm you Kanna. You've been loyal to me, and haven't betrayed me like.. your sister." Kanna placed her mirror paces from where she stood.  
" How does he know what I was thinking?" she wondered.  
" Because since Mount Hakurei, I've obtained the ability of mild telepathy. The ability is to be used only when I think I'm in danger. With that mirror of yours so close to you, I was afraid you'd..but wait, that's impossible isn't it, Kanna. You were going to steal my soul, but without breaking my barrier, you couldn't even touch me. The barrier is strong Kanna, and I'll warn you. It would take a millennium to shatter this barrier. Kagura was a fool, and for believing she could out-smart me led her to her death. Now, about that mirror.." Naraku extended his ararm out of his barrier for a mere instant, and grabbed the mirror.   
" Wait outside until I again summon you." Moments latter, Kanna was called back in. Naraku was in his baboon costume. He held her mirror, yet Kanna sensed something different about it.  
" This mirror no longer has the ability that you were able to with it before. By flourishing it's strengths and feeding it a few things, it now can transform something. The tetsusaiga has recently been able to shatter the barrier on Hijiri Island, and the one that held my sink-hole hideout in Mount Hakurei. It was able to even cast shards of steel at me. The most impressive attribute the tetsusaiga contains, however is the red-barrier glow it possesses. Though he has not used this in a long time, the sword keeps Inuyasha's demon blood controlled to a magnitude level. Broken before, it released a form of Inuyasha so enraged, he could rip apart Goshiki in less than five strikes. Kanna, what's inside this mirror has the ability to make sure Inuyasha remains in his Inuyasha form. I've discovered that because tetsusaiga protects Inuyasha, if broken he will never stop his rampage that he himself can't control. Everyone, especially Inuyasha is on alert not to let him become a full-fledged demon yet again. However,.."  
" Naraku. What does the mirror have the ability to do to his demon blood?" Naraku recovered the mirror from beside a small table. He then opened his arm. Dark, mysterious miasma flourished out of his arm and into Kanna's mirror.  
" To make sure no one but you can destroy this mirror, or in fact wield it, I've sealed my blood into this. Since you're the only detachment of mine that harbors the exact same blood, only you and I can grasp it."  
" But Naraku, what..?"  
" Inside this mirror is the power to create a false tetsusaiga. In other words, my Kanna.. If Inuyasha fires an attack at you, the mirror has once before, and will again absorb his attacks and deflect it back towards him. Now, it's been adjusted so instead of harming Inuyasha, it will harm his sword. With one deflect, the tetsusaiga will in fact.. No longer be able to cast or perform any of it's abilities or strengths. And, should Inuyahsa fire another attack, after it is deflected by your mirror and into his sword; the attack will permanently grant Inuyasha his demon powers for life. So Kanna, one backfire is all that's necessary." Naraku grasped the mirror and handed it to Kanna, who took the mirror and placed it beside her.   
" Go Kanna, and find Inuyasha and his friends. When the time is accurate, I'll come to aid you." Kanna forwarded out of Naraku's room and retreated down the same dark corridor. Naraku got up from a tattami mat and proceeded out onto the boardwalk outside his room.  
" It won't be long,Inuyasha. Before you and Kikyo both will die again.." Naraku thought. Naraku progressed across the boardwalk to the last room on the east tower of his castle. Motioning inward to a box that lay on a small table, Naraku opened it.  
" Kagura has yet to realize that she can never destroy me. Yet, I can't perform the next act in this plot without her wind abilities." Naraku took the opened box and closed it yet again. He carried it back to his room. " You will again learn, Kagura. Attempting to kill me will only result in your death. A second chance must be given, for without the wind, the next act can never occur."

- lay against a tree, thinking things over about Kikyo and what she had said to him.  
" You must chose, -. Live life with Kagome well, for one day you may regret ignoring her, and you will lose yet another who loves you." These words kept repeating in his mind.  
" I can't forget you Kikyo, but I'm lost, I can't find who I'll chose, I'm so lost, Kikyo.."  
" Inuyasha! We're moving ahead!" Sango shouted. As the group had departed from the shack earlier that morning, they decided they had to move ahead, for sake of staying too long out where there was an increase for surprise attacks, and for trying to recover new hints about Naraku.  
" Miroku, I can't get over how depressed he is. Just look at him." Sango said quietly to Miroku. Inuyasha was now moving close behind, his head gazed at the sky.  
" Kagome, Kikyo.. When will there be a time when I.. I'll never forget you Kikyo, but I can't forget what Kagome did for me, giving me a second chance.." Hours passed, the group had recovered no signs of Naraku or other enemies. Except for open plains and vast forests, all was quiet.  
" I've decided to go and retrieve Kagome. If I'm not back by nightfall, something's gone wrong." Inuyasha assured Sango and Miroku to look after Shippo and that that he'd return momentarily.  
" He sure is a butt-hole today, isn't he?" Shippo whispered.  
" I heard that you creep!" Inuyasha shouted, darting down a dirt path and into a darkened forest. Inuyasha traveled for what seemed like days, but something festered in the wood's depths. Further - progressed, the worse a scent of a demon perplexed - . Suddenly, a white figure emerged from behind broken tree trunks, she clutched a black- stained mirror in her grasp.  
" Kanna!? What the hell are you?!" - grasped the handle of his sword sleuth, withdrew tetsusaiga, and grasped it's immense blade at Kanna's direction. For a moment, Kanna and - stood there, waiting for someone to attack. " Don't think that you can out-wit me, Kanna. I'm not a fool to attack that mirror of yours. Besides, since you're here; where's Naraku?!" Kanna did not respond, instead she progressed closer to Inuyasha, her mirror clutched tightly in her grasp.  
" What are you planning to do? I asked where Naraku is!"  
" He'll be here soon." Kanna answered in a faint whisper. Inuyasha held his sword close, if he attacked, he faced a backfire that was not dodge able. Could he release a backlash wave at her? Inuyasha figured the fight would continue forever if he did that. He'd first attack, Kanna would counter-attack, and then he'd relase backlash wave, yet she would just counter-attack again.  
" Damn. It's useless. Kanna may be able to deflect my tetsusaiga's abilities, but what can't she..?" Inuyasha thought, staring down Kanna and wondering if Miroku or Sango would come.  
" What the fuck's with that new mirror of yours, what's inside that..?"  
Kanna edged herself closer to the trees, she held the mirror tight, and Inuyasha did likewise with his tetsusaiga.  
" Your doom." Kanna whispered..

TO BE CONTINUED!.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Scroll 4- Tetsusaiga's Abilities Backfired! Inuyasha Transfigured

Wind glistened through the depths of the forest calmly, the sun's light flourished through the tall branches that rested upon high trees of emerald and lime. Yet, darkness lingered in the deepest depths of the forest. Kanna maneuvered closer towards a broken tree trunk, resting upon it as if she didn't want to fight just yet. Grasping her mirror tightly, she then got up and vanished, automatically.  
" Damn. I forgot Kanna can disappear and then re-appear at her own will." Thought Inuyasha, who held tetsusaiga firmly and pointed it at the place where Kanna last was. " Where has that child gone to? She's probably going to appear behind me, in that case.." Inuyasha moved with quick pace through the forest, still holding tight the tetsusaiga. " If this is a trap, it's a damn good one. For one thing, I can't unleash anything from tetsusaiga because she'll reverse the attack. Second, I'm battling her alone, without help from Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha thought, increasing his pace rapidly and dodging tree limbs that blocked his path. Then, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks; something that festered in the nearby thickets was not right. Inuyasha was able to sniff a stench that, while did not register as Naraku's, smelled of something equally vile. If Kanna had gathered reinforcements, as long as Inuyasha didn't fire an attack at Kanna's mirror, he assured he would be safe. Moments lingered by with nothing but an increase in the foul stench Inuyasha picked up.  
" Where ever you're hiding, I ain't got all day. If you're planning for a surprise attack, you're doing a pretty bad job with that smell you got."Inuyasha said, positioning the tetsusaiga towards an opening between the trees. A voice soon answered from a place in the forest Inuyasha couldn't pick up; yet it was not Kanna's.  
" Confused, Inuyasha?" Naraku's voice uttered. Inuyasha stared at the surrounding trees, but the voice couldn't be traced.  
" I can't smell him." Inuyasha thought, continuing to hold tetsusaiga at his side, confused where Naraku's voice was directed.  
" Let me assure you of one thing, Inuyasha. The jewel is nearly complete, and in less than a matter of months, the remaining shikon jewel shards that you and your friends have searched for will be gone." The voice followed with a heinous laugh, then settled back to a silence that chilled .  
" Damn you, Naraku. No one knows where the final shards have ended up, but wherever they are across these many lands, I'll NEVER let your filthy, infested hands claim them." Naraku's voice deepened.  
" Aren't you confidant, huh? Inuyasha, but you simply don't realize the prediciment you'll carry the rest of your life, Inuyasha. Between the women who love you, the remaining jewel fragments, and the quest to destroy me; you'll never be able to make a decision now will you, Inuyasha?" Naraku's voice darkened to a worse heinous laugh. Echoing through ()'s heart made his mind enrage with anger. Holding tetsusaiga even firmer than before, Inuyasha placed his position into a defensive stance, ready for combat.  
" You filthy bastard!! To think that your comments can boil my blood are pathetic. Even more despicable than your words is what they're made of; nothing but discarded and wretched demons." Inuyasha spoke to the surrounding trees above, as his only clue to where Naraku was hiding.  
" Heh. We seem to be equally matched in words today, huh? Your pointless of reasoning relationship with two women who will never forgive you whatever decision you choose, and my body's construction."  
" Shut the hell up, you heinous filth."  
" Well, since being matched evenly in words can't solve this, than I'm quite sure this will.." Naraku's voice faded quickly, as Inuyasha held tetsusaiga firmly in his grasp. Out from the trees did not appear Naraku or Kanna, but thousands of demons. Inuyasha staggered through the thickets of the forest, closing in on an opening that he reassured led to open plains.  
" I'll at least be able to move around better out on open territory this way." he thought, slashing tree limbs apart and jumping with a quickened pace out onto a grassy plain. Sure enough, the demons pursued his tracks.   
" Damn you all!" Inuyasha shouted. " Windscar!!" A strong surge of light-yellow lighting and wind shot from tetsusaiga, cutting many demons, yet more kept coming. Nearly over 500 demons had been slain, and yet more arrived each instant Inuyasha ended his attack on the proceeding army. The forest looked smaller as Inuyasha moved farther into the valley's depths, striking an attack almost each second. Yet, something puzzled Inuyasha as he continued to combat each instant, setting loose a fierce blow of his wind scar from the tetsusaiga, he wondered; where had Naraku and Kanna vanished to, had they simply left a hoard of heinous demons to chase after Inuyasha? With one strike yet again, more and more followed Inuyasha's path, as he maneuvered fast across the slope of an open terrain and down into a another wide open plain.  
" If I release my red tetsusaiga and tetsuaiga's steel shard barrage; maybe I can evaporate them for good." Inuyasha thought, staggering across the dew-drenched grass and positioning himself into a stance; ready to fire tetsusaiga's greatest abilities at the incoming hoard of demons. A red glow of crimson steel flourished up tetsusaiga's blade. Followed by a glistening streak of visible shards in tetsusaiga, Inuyasha waited seconds for the two abilities to connect in his sword's blade, and fired automatically.  
" BURN IN HELL!!!" Shouted Inuyasha, who fired a shock-surged attack directly at the path of the forwarding enemies. Abruptly, the demons just vanished, all of them departed as if they were a mere illusion. Inuyasha backed up through the grass, tetsusaiga still grasped. A white figure appeared paces away from tetsusaiga's attack and stood still, waiting for the blast to hit. Kanna held her mirror firmly, as the bolt of the red tetsusaiga's ability and the steel shard barrage engaged into Kanna's mirror. In less than a single second, Kanna positioned her mirror closer out from her body and directly at the tetsuaiga's position paces away; the attack burst abruptly out of the mirror and poured into tetsusaiga, seeping the red-crimson blade, along with the steel shards to evaporation. The tetsusaiga transfigured back into a rust-enriched sword; remaining clutched in Inuyasha's hand.  
The wind's stretch across the valley picked up with each second Inuyasha stared at what had happened to his tetsusaiga. As the forest now looked like a small series of dots many paces away, the sky flourished into a dark purple and black appearance. Inuyasha clutched the tetsusaiga upward, looking at how the blade had reduced to a firm, rusted sword.  
" What's happened to tetsusaiga!!"Inuyasha thought, looking over the blade yet again, mesmerized at how the sword's greatest abilities had been reversed. The emerald grass continued to blow vigorously, causing Inuyasha to stab tetsusaiga into the ground, holding onto the blade with all force. A sinister laugh like before in the forest echoed through the vast plains. Though the tetsusaiga had been transfigured into it's original form, Inuyasha was only concerned about facing Naraku. A swirl of majestic purple-electrified miasma swirled down like a quick-paced tornado. Plummeting closer to the grass that now blew with immense force, Inuyasha held tetsusaiga with equal pressure, looking across the almost un0visible plain to where Naraku and Kanna had landed.  
" Damn them." Inuyasha thought, " What if Kanna's mirror has put tetsusaiga into it's regular sword appearance form for good. That means, tetsusaiga can never be transformed into the great fang I know it to be." Inuyasha dug tetsusaiga out from the earth's dirt soil. Grasping it, he held it in the direction that Naraku now stood, covered halfway in his baboon costume.  
" Isn't it amazing,? With one backfire from Kanna's mirror, you've realized the intensity of your situation at last! With your now rusted, and useless sword, you plan to kill me without it. I'd say it is you, who now harbors the filthy, infested sword." Naraku looked down a small hill at Inuyasha, who held tetsusaiga directly at his position.  
" Damn you to hell, Naraku.. Even if I can't tear you to shreds today; best believe I'd sever you tomorrow." Inuyasha stood in a defensive stance, the tall dew-wet grass against his feet. Naraku motioned only paces forward, while Kanna remained still.  
" Let me also ensure you. What Kanna has done to tetsusaiga can never be destroyed. Once the gallant, famous sword entrusted to the half-breed is now the pathetic, ability-less sword. Don't you understand, Inuyasha? What Kanna's mirror has done has rendered your sword powerless. It couldn't even slice a tree." Naraku did not laugh, or motion closer; but stood still while Kanna moved closer beside Naraku. Inuyasha staggered into attack position, holding the still rusty tetsusaiga at Naraku's visage.  
" Go ahead and fire your strongest attack at us. I highly doubt you'll succeed.. let alone wish you did it." Naraku for the first time stood still, with Kanna close behind him. Inuyasha didn't know whether to attack, or defend. Naraku hadn't moved an inch, nor had Kanna.  
" They want me to fire a blast from tetsusaiga at them, but why? If tetsusaiga can still be transfigured.." Inuyasha perplexed over his sword. It had been put into the form of an original sword, but nonetheless, it still could be transformed. " What has Kanna done to tetsusaiga!!" Inuyasha thought over in his mind; transfiguring tetsusaiga with the same light-yellow blast of power that surfaced when Inuyasha transformed tetsusaiga into the mighty, steel fang. Naraku stared down Inuyasha from the hill, waiting for the instant to backfire the attack yet again.  
" Fuck you to hell, Naraku. My tetsusaiga's never been better, and though you think you've tarnished it's power, I assure you.. It's still got edge to pierce your heinous-stained body!!" Inuyasha held tetsusaiga upward, letting a swill of red-crimson overtake tetsusaiga's blade. Seconds later, a steel shard barrage appeared on the red-tetsusaiga.  
" A simple windscar's all I need to show them what tetsusaiga can still accomplish." Inuyasha thought, grasping tetsusaiga, which now was consumed with a swirl of wind; ready to unleash his windscar. The depths of the plains howled through the wind's passing travel, Naraku remained fixated on what Inuyasha would unleash from tetsusaiga, and with the two abilities of tetsusaiga merged together, Inuyasha unleashed a powerful impact of his windscar from tetsusaiga. A strong serge of electrified red power, mixed with thousands of steel shards burst out of tetsusaiga's blade, forwarding closer each second through the grass, and proceeding up the hill, directly at Naraku's position.  
" DIE!" Inuyasha shouted paces away, holding tetsusaiga towards the ground's soil, waiting for the moment of truth. The blast carried an increased serge of might, blasting apart the earth and heading close to Naraku.  
" Foolish half-breed.. Parish." Naraku motioned Kanna in front of him. Directing her mirror upward, Inuyasha stood at a gaze as to what now would surface.  
" Now comes the true results of your mistake. Kanna will deflect your attack, reverse it's direction towards you.. and it will begin. You will never be able to wield the tetsusaiga again." Naraku thought, gazing in a confidant expression as tetsusaiga's attack burst into Kanna's mirror. The mirror poured in the tetsusaiga's attack, once again bursting rapidly and shifting the attack across the plains, faster than it traveled and directed towards Inuyasha's stance.  
" Damn you!!" Inuyasha shouted. The blast cut through tetsusaiga, splitting the blade apart, piece by piece. A huge surge of power emerged out of the tetsusaiga's blade. As the sword's blade crumbled, the surge of power thrusted it's direction into Inuyasha's body, seeping itself through I and sending him backward, collapsed on the ground, face in the grass. The tetsusaiga's blade burst, with it came the only thing that remained, the handle, which flung itself beside the unconscious Inuyasha and with that, the tetsusaiga not only had been broken, but it's actual power lingered inside Inuyasha.  
The grass stopped blowing through the immense breeze. Naraku maneuvered down the hill, pacing himself a few distances out of Inuyasha's reach. Kanna followed, her mirror still grasped tightly in her hands. Naraku looked at the tetsusaiga that lay close beside Inuyasha. It's blade broken, all that remained was the handle; which fumed with gray smoke that sizzled through the grass. Naraku motioned his baboon costume upwards, covering his shoulders.  
" Let us see, Kanna what Inuyasha will do now. Soon to be enraged with countless anger, will he attempt to destroy everything in his path, or succumb to the fact that his precious sword with its mighty strengths can never be wielded again." Naraku spoke in a sinister, yet light-toned voice, his expression impressed at what Kanna's mirror had accomplished.   
Kanna maneuvered closer to Naraku, staring down at Inuyasha who, for the moment remained still on the emerald grass. Paces away through the thickets of the plains, a swirl of light magenta light glowed on an arrow, fired at great pace, it traveled through the now increased wind rates, and headed straight towards Naraku and Kanna's position. Sensing something headed for his direction, Naraku turned around, while Kanna remained facing tetsusaiga. An immediate swirl of electrification placed a barrier around Naraku and Kanna. The arrow unable to enter the shield, it bounced of and collapsed to the ground.  
" Foolish wretch. Entering the scheme only has increased your destruction." Naraku commented, looking across the vast valley to see a girl running quickly, a bow clutched tight in her grip. Kagome ran with an increased pace each second, stopping forcefully paces from Naraku and Kanna.  
" Did you really think you could save him, woman? Unless you can reconstruct the tetsusaiga in a matter of minutes, I'd say both of you are doomed." Naraku said, ending with a heinous laugh and glancing over towards (), who remained still flat on the grass.  
" The tetsusaiga's been shattered!?" Kagome thought, positioning herself into an attack stance and looking beyond to see Inuyasha on the ground, and beside him the broken sword. " What have you done to him, Naraku!! Whether or not I succeed, if Inuyasha can't destroy you.." Naraku let out a menacing laugh, not showing a bit of worry.  
" You're as foolish as he is. Don't you understand?! Now with less than seconds, you'll both die." Naraku motioned over at Inuyasha's position, dis-regarding Kagome's pointed arrow. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his body didn't move. Clutching her bow tightly, she stared down Naraku and Kanna.  
" It will not be me or Kanna that kill you." Naraku hissed to Kagome.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath Kagome, Naraku and Kanna started to shake with might. The grass now blew as if a thunderstorm had struck. The handle of tetsusaiga blew in the wind, forwarding towards Kagome's path.  
" It seems as though the tetsusaiga wants Kagome to give it to Inuyasha. After all, sense a human can wield it but not unleash its strengths, Kagome can touch it. Yet, is tetsusaiga not fully broken?" Naraku thought, puzzling the instinct over in his mind. A sharp, long set of fingernails dug through the earth's soil, ripping piles of dirt out of the ground. Inuyasha stood up, flexing his claws that had now grown and faced Naraku, Kanna, and Kagome. His eyes had festered with dark, red crimson appearances. Purple marks on both cheeks brought Kagome to reason that despite Totosai's assurance that Inuyasha would not transfigure after the battle with Ryukotsei, that Inuyasha had grasped a full -- appearance.  
The wind's stretch moved vigorously through Inuyasha's hair. As Inuyasha looked Naraku, Kanna and Kagome over, he drew out his sharp fangs and spoke.   
" Regardless of the tetsusaiga's destruction, I couldn't have felt more energized. With the blood that now festers through my veins, I'll rip apart you three, limb from limb." Inuyasha's voice was not his own, it flowed with the infestation of someone Kagome didn't know.  
" Interesting isn't it, Inuyasha? Now with the form you want to have for the rest of your life, why not start by trying to break my barrier?" Naraku motioned himself, his shield still up in full blast close to where Inuyasha stood. Angered with rage, Inuyasha jumped high above the ground, flexing his claws and heading for Naraku's barrier. With a great might of rage, Inuyasha dug his fingers through the barrier that blocked his heinous enemy.  
" DIE!! I will slaughter you to your death!!" Inuyasha howled, trying hard to pierce through a barrier impossible to shatter.  
" Try all you like, even with the new demon power that travels though you second by second, but you will not manage to lay a scratch on me, filthy half-breed." Naraku spoke in a normal tone, Kanna backed behind him. With every force that thrust onto Naraku's barrier, he could not manage to break through the shield that out-strengthened him. Inuyasha maneuvered in the air and touched back towards the ground's surface.  
Kagome stood still, holding both her bow and tetsusaiga's handle. Naraku shifted forward towards Kagaome, then looked over his shoulder at the enraged with anger Inuyasha.  
" Though your pathetic both half-demon and as full-fledged demon who can't even rip apart a layer of my barrier, this girl does not harbor one.. why not use your anger and destroy her, Inuyasha?" Naraku backed paces through the grass, shifting his glance back and forth from what Inuyasha would do, and Kagome's speechless expression..

TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Scroll 5- Tetsusaiga's Secret

Part A:  
The wind howled through the emerald grass, shifting a steady breeze across the tops of the trees nearby while intensified wind swept through the meadow. Naraku stepped back through the thickets of the grass, watching what Inuyasha's next move would be. Kagome stood, grasping her bow with Tetsusaiga's handle in one grasp, and a small bottle of jewel fragments in the other  
" Kill her, Inuyasha. She's the reason you were killed 50 years ago. Take the jewel fragments and slaughter her…she's the one who's the enemy, Inuyasha." Naraku said, speaking in a twisted voice. Kagome stood still, backing up whenever -- moved closer toward her.  
" Please, Inuyasha. Remember me, don't harm your allies. Please!! Remember!!…" Kagome thought, perplexing in her head what to do next. Naraku shifted his barrier a level higher, maneuvering down a small grass slope, Kanna behind him.   
" Do it now!! Inuyasha. The jewel fragments will intensify your rage, it will satisfy your betrayal that this women instilled upon you long ago. Kill her…Do it, she's your victim. Gather the jewel shards, make yourself stronger than you already are. Kill her…" Naraku said, now whispering in a menacing voice.  
" Naraku's trying to get Inuyasha to think I'm Kikyo…yet, how can he remember Kikyo when he can't tell friend from foe in his demon form?!" Kagome thought. Inuyasha drew his claws, flexing them in direction of Kagome. His mind was rushed with the thought to live, anger building up in his brain stronger every second.  
" Do it now..take the shikon shards and build your strength!" Naraku shouted.  
" How can Inuyasha be so angered with rage that he can't even tell who Naraku is, his own mortal enemy?!" Kagome again thought over. Inuyasha again flexed his claws, motioning inward through the tall grass with a highly flustered anger swelling in his eyes. His mind closed in on slaughtering everything, his body continued to build up with hatred and rage. He was moving closer towards Kagome, yet Naraku continued to persuade his mind.  
" Kill her, get the jewel and become even a stronger!" Naraku howled. The wind passed through Inuyasha's hair, a fierce growl sounded from his fangs, his eyes targeting his next victim, growing stronger each minute. Instantly, Inuyasha's pace quickened, setting his blood boiling intensely and building up hatred inside his mind. He leaped fiercely in the air, diving close to Kagome; his mind blank with no remembrance of Kagome.  
Kagome grasped tetsusaiga's handle in the ground, setting a small barrier that blocked Inuyasha's attack filled with fury. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who's mind was overtaken .  
" I will…gather the jewel shards and ..kill…" Inuyasha spoke, his voice getting less deep each word that he spoke.   
" Something's happening in Inuyasha's mind." Naraku perplexed in his head, looking down at the minute barrier Kagome had sealed herself with from tetsusaiga's handle, and a confused and enraged with hate Inuyasha.  
" His human mind and blood are settling back into him.. how is this possible?!" Naraku roared inside his head. Kagome stared at Inuyasha, something indeed had occurred in --'s head, his demon blood was settling, his fury was dissipating , and his claws were mildly decreasing in size.  
" Is it possible, Inuyasha are you coming back to normal?!" Kagome thought, tears in her eyes facing the Inuyasha she did not know. Inuyasha roared with anger and might, he fell to his knees, flexing his claws back and forth, screaming loudly to try to reach his normal state.  
" This isn't possible, Kanna's mirror should've kept him transformed!" Naraku perplexed, facing downward into the meadow where Inuyasha lay, snarling to grasp his normal state. Then, a thought drew past rapidly in Inuyasha's mind. It was a time when he'd felt comfort, peace, and love. Blossoms fell from a elevated cherry tree, surrounded by a light lime green field. The sun shined brightly down upon the earth, covering the atmosphere with radience from the sun's light. Kagome sat in the field, holding Inuyasha's hand. She was looking deep into his eyes, almost crying but holding back the tears. This feeling traveled through Inuyasha's mind deliberately , though the memory came swift. Kagome continued to hold back her emotions, but stared with a smile. Her hair blew in the wind, looking into the eyes of someone she cared for deeply.  
" No matter what could happen with Kikyo, or Naraku… remember that one will always care and wonder about you. Don't ever forget me, Inuyasha. Because while you're always there for me, I'll always be there for you." Kagome said, looking back down and releasing her hand from Inuyasha. The memory traveled through Inuyasha's mind. His eyes flourished back to normal, his claws going back to regular size, and his rage completely gone, he stood up; stepping a few paces closer to Naraku. Kagome dis-mantled the barrier from tetsusaiga's handle and hurried over to Inuyasha, dropping the jewel shards and her bow, thrusting her arms around him.  
" Please, don't scare me like that again. Don't forget me, please Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, tears coming out of her eyes and she wondered if this was the last time he'd transform. Inuyasha held Kagome close, looking at Naraku standing up on a small hill with Kanna behind him.  
" NARAKU!! You filthy bastard!! Inuyasha shouted. Naraku's gaze was not on Inuyasha or Kagome, but on Kanna's mirror clutched in her grasp. Kagome and Inuyasha drew loose, looking up at Naraku and Kanna.  
" Inuyasha-, there's a jewel fragment inside the mirror." Kagome whispered, continuing to wonder what had caused Inuyasha to transfigure. Kanna's mirror began to shake more and more each second.  
" What's going on, Kanna.? What's wrong with your…" Naraku asked in a normal tone.  
" It's trying to expel tetsusaiga's energy back…" Kanna faintly whispered. The mirror suddenly spilled out a beam of light that traveled down the mild hill and grasped tetsusaiga's handle. Kagome grasped her bow and the jewel shards and stood behind Inuyasha, who stared with confusion . Slowly, but steadily the tetsusaiga's blade was rebuilt.  
" Kanna!! What is the meaning of this?!!" Naraku shouted in disgust., Kanna did not speak for a few moments but then turned to Naraku.  
" While Inuyasha has his sword re-plenished, he cannot fight with it. It is as similar as before he battled Ryukotsei… he cannot wield tetsusaiga. The reason has yet to be determined." Kanna spoke softly, backing upward behind Naraku, who's angered expression progressed to a satisfied smile. The tetsusaiga finished replenishing it's blade and flew back to the ground, resuming it's rusted form. Inuyasha looked at the sword, wondering what Kanna could've meant about tetsusaiga. Picking it up slowly, Inuyasha was able to wield its rusted form.  
" Heh, I don't know what the hell you were talking about Kanna, but the sword feels just right to me! Whether you like it or not, Naraku…today's the day I slice you to pieces you filthy bastard!!" Inuyasha held tetsusaiga from his body, flexing its transformed fang. Yet, immediately, the sword electrified Inuyasha, sending a charge through his blood. His fangs grew, and an intensified growl increased each second.  
" Oh no!! He's transfiguring again!!" Kagome shouted in her mind. The tetsusaiga was turning Inuyasha into a full demon again, yet this time; his mind was fighting the current change.  
" I must…remember Kagome; I must…n…not transform!!" Inuyasha thought loudly in his head, trying to withdraw tetsusaiga from his grasp. Kagome suddenly remembered something both Kaede and Totosai had said. " Only by working together will the two of yee be able to uncover the shards of the jewel…only when the bond between you and Kagome can flourish through your strength will you be able to overcome anything…" Kagome puzzled these words quickly through her mind as Inuyasha struggled to control his increase in rage and anger.  
" It's useless to try and bring back Inuyasha, now he will never be able to destroy the anger that overtakes his mind.. You and your friends will be through not by me, but by your precious ally." Naraku laughed wickedly, facing Kagome and the continuing to transfigure Inuyasha. Naraku back away a little and continued to watch. Kagome had to act quickly, Inuyasha's eyes were turning red.

Part B:  
Kagome clutched her bow tightly, and pointed her arrow at tetsusaiga. Inuyasha had not yet transformed, but just minutes would pass before Inuyasha would become a full Inuyasha again.  
" Inuyasha!! You must try to fire your windscar quickly, fire it at Kanna's mirror!!" Kagome shouted, trying to reach the remaining human functions throughout Inuyasha's brain. The electrified bolts of lighting for tetsusaiga were increasing by the moment, as the blood in Inuyasha consumed faster with hatred. Inuyasha fought to contain his human mind, every instant that passed, his mind weakened deeper. Kagome maneuvered her arrow to the right area near tetsusaiga's blade.  
" Alright Kagome…I'll try to..direct my windscar!" Inuyasha-shouted, fighting with might to control the demon form that almost consumed his blood, body and mind. Kagome positioned her bow, facing tetsusaiga's stance.  
" WINDSCAR!!!!" Inuyasha shouted with might, the strikes of bright yellow electrified lightning and wind shot from tetsusaiga's blade. Immediately, Kagome had charged her arrow with purified strength that glowed a brilliant magenta; then fired her arrow in the path of the windscar. The arrow burst through into the windscar, charging bolts of lighting and strength into the flowing attack; each second that passed the purification from the arrow made the original windscar stronger, and it's pace, strength, ability and might increased as the attack closed in on Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, holding tetsusaiga while looking at Kagome; who stared at the attack hoping to finally pierce Naraku's barrier. The attack shifted onto the barrier that no attack yet had been able to pierce it. The attack cut through layers of the barrier like wildfire, cutting through and bursting piece by piece of Naraku's shield. Finally, after moments of waiting, Naraku's barrier exploded with the attack from both the tetsusaiga and Kagome's arrow traveling backward to tetsusaiga, seeping through into the blade.  
" They've…broken my barrier!?" Naraku howled in his head, facing Kagome and Inuyasha without a shield. Kanna's mirror out of no where had disappeared. Kagome dropped her bow and ran to Inuyasha, who had somehow gone back to his original form. His tetsusaiga was back to its rust form and lay beside a fatigued  
Inuyasha. Naraku maneuvered down the small slope with Kanna close behind. He stepped close to Kagome but said nothing while Kagome pointed an arrow at his body.  
" Foolish girl. Even though you've dis-mantled my barrier, rest assure I'll construct another, one that's unbreakable. One day, you and your comrades will all die before me, and you will have no where to run and no one to save you." Naraku hissed. Kagome fired an arrow at Naraku, who disappeared with Kanna in a swirling miasma and disappeared out of sight. Kagome threw down her bow and hurried over to Inuyasha, trying to wake him up. His sword on the ground, Inuyasha automatically woke up looking at Kagome's concerned eyes.  
Kagome flourished her expression to a relieved look, but before she could do anything else, Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close; Kagome was speechless. It was the second time she saw him cry.

A mist blew through a rocky surrounding, the moon's visage perplexed through the trees in the distance as a harsh wind blew across the dirt soil. Below a cliff, a small river traveled through a narrow passage; the only sound that could be heard. The stars sparkled in the sky as a figure walked through the rocky ground.  
" Sesshomaru!!! Are you sure this is the place that will truly hold the secrets of both your tokijin and tenseiga? The directions we received were more advised as to travel in the direction of the east…Sesshomaru??! The atmosphere built up a thick mist, the rocky ground seemed to stretch for miles.  
" Tokijin and tenseiga's secrets are to be revealed here, there's something I wish to verify especially with tenseiga. Its real abilities are not yet known, keep your guard…we're not the only ones who travel here…."

To Be Continued…. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tokijin's thrust: Conflict at the cave; Sesshomaru vs. Rykemina-  
Sorceress of Fire

PART A:

Sesshomaru moved through the rock - soil ground, gripping Tokijin close to his waist. Jaken moved behind, listening through the forest close by for any movement that Sesshomaru had described to him before.  
" Keep your guard, Jaken…we're not the only one's who travel here." The forest was, indeed quiet, though Jaken assured himself Sesshomaru could sense a foul scent in the air. While Jaken already smelled a un-usual stench far off, he wondered; why where they there?  
" Jaken, you've smelled it as well, I presume?" Sesshomaru commented faintly.  
" Oh, oh yes Sesshomaru; but ah…please tell me Sesshomaru- sama, what is the secret that you mentioned before, ab-bout your Tokijin?" Jaken waited for a reply for minutes, but Sesshomaru said nothing. He continued with a small quickened pace that left Jaken puzzled. At once, Sesshomaru darted to the left, diving close into the forest's edge, slicing a whip from his claws; cutting trees apart and sending a figure hiding within, emerged. Sesshomaru withdrew his Tokijin, standing in a defensive position.  
" Wind sorceress Kagura…what purpose did you think you could serve not being detected from the scent you exposed. If you were planning to attack from within, you've set a pitiful first stage." Kagura was dressed in a partial new robe, her usual outfit covering half of her body.  
" Kagura does not have the same scent she once did." Sesshomaru thought, staring down Kagura who had her fan fully drawn in a ready attack position. " Better yet;" Sesshomaru perplexed, " She was killed by Naraku not long back, her heart was returned to her body, but only for Naraku to kill her in a different way. Yet, she's standing here exactly the same as before."  
" Heh, Sesshomaru; it's been too long…"  
" Kagura, you've been sent by Naraku to spy on me, how very interesting…..the last time you spied on my trackings through these lands, you were in request to get me to destroy Naraku; bribing jewel shards I still take no interest in." Sesshomaru spoke in a normal tone.  
" The same arrogant Sesshomaru. Let me inform you, I've come back from death by those jewel shards you mentioned. Naraku has given me another shot to accomplish his orders, but this time he does not hold my heart, rather; he has placed four shards of the shikon jewel inside me, it was impossible to re-create me like before because Naraku's strength doubles each time he regenerates. The jewel shards are held at his will, in other words Sesshomaru; the more I use these shards I have, the stronger they will build up, making me invincible." Kagura had thrust out her fan fully, facing Sesshomaru, who still grasped Tokijin.  
" So, let me guess, Kagura. Now that you're no longer under watch from Naraku, you intend to destroy me here and now."  
" Heh, you're getting good at this guessing game. However, it will not be a match like before, the jewel shards have given this fan new abilities, and their first test is you, Sesshomaru. I must say, don't you wish you could've freed me, destroyed Naraku, and obtained the offered jewel shards before, you wouldn't be faced with this problem, now would you?" Sesshomaru held Tokijin at a position facing Kagura.  
" Know this, Kagura…If I destroy Naraku altogether then I shall destroy all of him. Himself, and his detachments. Naraku probably has told you before, you're nothing more than a fragment of him, and once Naraku dies, those shards inside you will expire. Its just as you've said, Kagura, he holds them; once Naraku is destroyed, those shards you obtain will be destroyed as well." Sesshomaru faced a now worried Kagura, who folded her fan up a bit. Jaken peaked from behind a tree, wandering what would surface between Sesshomaru and Kagura.  
" I'll make your task easy and strike first." Sesshomaru said, lifting Tokijin, a swirling blue lighting surrounding the blade. Sesshomaru thrust a now increasing by the second blast of electrified lightning into the ground, which shook the ground, blowing a blast of lightning and rocks towards Kagura's path. Kagura withdrew her fan, and slashed a shield paces away from where she stood. The attack burst onto the shield, absorbing into the barrier, the blow from Tokijin vanished in a matter of seconds. Jaken saw for the first time, an attack from Tokijin diverted.  
" Heh, you're pathetic Sesshomaru. Did you expect your dragon strike to kill me? I told you, I've grasped new strengths and abilities. When you've increased your swords strengths, we'll truly battle." Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and flew away, looking down at Sesshomaru. " There's someone in that cave beyond who wants to meet you, Sesshomaru. Don't even think about getting Tokijin new strengths in there without getting by her first." Kagura then flew upward and vanished. Kagura traveled through darkened clouds, wandering. " Could Sesshomaru be telling the truth, once Naraku is killed, the jewel shards will disintegrate as well? That can only mean one thing, that what Sesshomaru said…if the jewel shards are destroyed, the shikon jewel won't be completed, that means Naraku must not kill me, or his chances for getting the whole jewel will be lost. Heh, Sesshomaru, you've given me a valuable tip." Kagura further thought about Sesshomaru's comment, soaring further into the clouds.  
Jaken moved from hiding, a tearful expression in his eyes.  
" Sesshomaru-samma!!, that Kagura women is…"  
" Do not worry, Jaken. In time, Naraku's made it so he will kill himself. As his lust for the jewel increases as well as his detachments will, all he thrusts for is to recover the remaining jewel fragments. Just like the band of seven, and with others who've been given shards by Naraku, he's taken them back…fearing his goal with the jewel to ensure the only thing he lusts for will not be accomplished and completed. As well, you know that the person Kagura mentioned inside waiting is of Naraku's vile essence."   
Sesshomaru thrust Tokijin back into his sleuth, walking out of the forest with Jaken close behind. Sesshomaru maneuvered out onto the rock atmosphere, where the giant cave ahead stood.

Nightfall came over a small hut that stood against the edge of a forest. The wind's howl moved through the thickets and across a meadow. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were sleeping as Miroku and Inuyasha stood outside looking for any enemy close by.  
" So, what does this new battle against Naraku and Kanna mean?" Miroku asked, facing the meadow beyond. Inuyasha stared at his tetsusaiga that he grasped in its rusted form. The blade and strength of the tetsusaiga had never been better, but it was the thing Kanna mentioned that worried Inuyasha.   
" My sword's fine, just forget it. It was nothing but a mere fight with that bastard, Naraku. If I hadn't transformed, I would've been able to probably kill Naraku, tetsusaiga was strong enough.."  
" That's just the thing, Inuyasha. Like Kagome informed us, it is the fact that you transformed that effected your tetsusaiga. Unlike anything that's occurred with tetsusaiga, your transformation damaged tetsusaiga, something never done before. If a am being honest, your recent battle has been anything but a mere battle, probably the most important yet. Listen, Inuyasha your transformation triggered an affect in both you, and the tetsusaiga, and it also frightened someone who cares about you a great deal."  
" Hey, shut up..me and Kagome have been down that path before and she's use to it."  
" Yet she shouldn't be, she shouldn't have to be afraid of someone who protects and cares for her as well, you may deny the situation, but in time, you must know that each time you transfigure, though your instincts when a full demon are to survive and you at the time believe its beneficial, its exactly the opposite. Each time you transfigure, you are at a greater risk for not recalling who your allies are. The tetsusaiga used to suppress the demon nature in you Inuyasha, and only the tetsusaiga could keep your mind and strength in check when your life was on the line. Now, it seems as from what I've been informed, the tetsusaiga does just the opposite. I'm afraid the tetsusaiga could not be back to normal given what Kanna did to its blade." Miroku commented.  
" Huh, forget that! I unleashed the true strength of tetsusaiga when me and Kagome were fighting Naraku, the tetsusaiga isn't only stronger, but it grasped a new skill, so just forget it Miroku, the tetsusaiga is now its original self again so what happened to tetsusaiga with Kanna's mirror doesn't matter any more."  
" How can you say that Inuyasha?! Don't you recall what occurred when you held tetsusaiga for the second time? Sure you were able to unleash a new technique with your sword, but you almost weren't able to accomplish this because, whatever was done to tetsusaiga almost overtook your mind as you held tetsusaiga''s blade. It's no mystery, in fact, Inuyasha, I'd say it's natural for you not to recall what happened, after all…when you fired the windscar, your mind had at that point had lost to the demon nature that overtook you from holding tetsusaiga too long. Until you can at least see Totosai to possibly repair the sword, than at this point, tetsusaiga's un-useable." Miroku said in a hushed tone.  
" You know what Miroku, you're starting to piss me off, I've heard all I need to…however, I understand about my transformation. I never wanted it to happen again, especially after the danger I put Kagome in..but Miroku, something stopped me, almost like a thought. That thought restored my memory, and brought me to grip my sword and attack Naraku's barrier and destroy it."Inuyasha said almost silently. Miroku looked on out to the open valley many paces away, then spoke again.  
" While you did have a memory of Kagome that saved you, it's possible that that won't happen again. Until we can truly pin-point the exact facts with tetsusaiga and your transformation; it's not good to be going after Naraku. In any case, I think it would be good for you to pay a visit to Totosai, he has indeed repaired tetsusaiga when Goshinki bit it in half, perhaps he can fix it this time." Miroku said.  
" Just one problem, Miroku. Totosai's a swordsmith, he repaired tetsusaiga because it's blade broke in half…this time the sword's not broken in half."  
" Good point, however Totosai forged Tetsusaiga so he should be able to fix it. I think that it could be repaired in a matter of days, we just have to watch out for Naraku. In the meantime, we all rest and be on our guard." Miroku commented, maneuvering back to the small hut and opening the door. " Now's a good time to go to Totosai, Inuyasha I'd go now an return by morning." With that said, Marko disappeared into the hut while Inuyasha asked Kilala to take him across the lands to repair the sword.

PART B:

Sesshomaru progressed further across the rocky atmosphere, wandering what secret dwelled ahead that could increase Tokijin's strength. Jaken moved close behind, continuing to look into the forest for fear that Kagura had come back.  
" Sesshomaru-samma, what do you intend to do once you discover that person Kagura said was expecting you?" Jaken moved with great pace as Sesshomaru walked further across until reaching a cliff that below dwelled a stream. Sesshomaru did not speak for moments.  
" The person Kagura mentioned is most definitely a new detachment of Naraku, she would not bother to speak if the person was not of Naraku. If Naraku's detachment prevented my journey to finding an upgrade for Tokijin, then most definitely I will destroy them. Hold tight, Jaken." Jaken grabbed onto Sesshomaru's pant leg as Sesshomaru quickly shifted from the cliff into the entrance to the cave. Jaken looked behind, sensing something. A barrier had sealed around the cave's entrance. Sesshomaru requested Jaken step back while Sesshomaru withdrew Tokijin. Sesshomaru sliced a whirlwind of electrified might at the barrier, yet nothing happened and the barrier remained intact.  
" Jaken, keep up. " Sesshomaru said moving slowly into the caves depths with Jaken close behind.  
" I wonder if Sesshomaru is worried about the cave's barrier, after all…he has lost already to Kagura, something Sesshomaru's not likely to do. I just hope Sesshomaru's Tokijin can withstand whatever Naraku has planned. " Jaken perplexed in his mind, walking behind Sesshomaru as they further progressed into the depths of the cave.  
It seemed as though days went by as Sesshomaru and Jaken traveled further into the cave.  
" Jaken, be prepared to fight." Sesshomaru said silently withdrawing Tokijin. Jaken positioned his staff in attack position as a hoard of demons came from corners in the cave.  
" The smell of Naraku's scent" Sesshomaru thought slicing the demons apart with his dragon strike. More continued to come with a worse smell of Naraku each time.  
" There's a reason Naraku is making this diversion with these demons, he wants me to be exaughsted by the time his new incarnation arrives." Sesshomaru thought, tearing apart more with a slash of electrified might from Tokijin's blade.  
" Behold the staff of two heads!!" Jaken shouted, releasing flames from his staff that instantly killed an incoming pack of demons . Sesshomaru continued to fight with Tokijin, slicing different blasts from his sword's tip, no matter how many were destroyed, more and more continued to surface from the cave.  
" If Naraku intends to keep us at bay, however, he's making a bad first move." Sesshomaru perplexed, slicing a combination of the dragon strike and a blast of electrified lightning from Tokijin's blade.  
" Heh, you must be Sesshomaru…" A voice from afar said with a laugh. " You can't even destroy a hoard of demons, let alone locate my scent. I've been anxious to battle you, Sesshomaru but I didn't know I'd be battling a pathetic fool." The voice said again. A bright slash of fire roared from a corner and onto the demons that continued to come after Sesshomaru.  
" You can't even disintegrate a complete hoard of demons with one slash of your sword. I'm disappointed Sesshomaru, you've made this not even a fight." The voice said.  
" You must be the person Kagura was talking about, the one she said was anxious to meet me?"   
" Sesshomaru, you're soon going to find that that sword that was forged from Goshinki's fangs is not even to scale with the strength and abilities I grasp. Goshinki's fang is useless, he was constructed from Naraku when he was weak, it's a shame that I won't have much competition." The voice maneuvered out of the cave's darkness and faced Sesshomaru. The voice was of a women. She wielded a staff with a crystal at the top and four other crystals that surrounded the staff's middle.  
" Sesshomaru, allow me to introduce myself…I am Rykemina, sorceress of fire.

Kilala traveled across the vast forests below, getting closer by the moment to the boarder of the land where Totosai lived. Kilala hurried with might, as the wind's stretch moved across the tops of the forest trees. Inuyasha held tetsusaiga tight, remembering Miroku's words from the previous night.  
" This is one of the most important battles with Naraku yet, as before your tetsusaiga suppressed the demon nature inside you and kept your mind and strength in check when your life was on the line, now whenever you hold tetsusaiga for too long, it unleashes your demon nature. Until tetsusaiga's repaired, you can't battle Naraku…" Inuyasha remembered his words, Miroku was right. Yet what if tetsusaiga was broken for good? Wither way, Totosai had to fix the sword to his best ability for tetsusaiga to go back to its normal state.  
" At that moment, I forgot who Kagome was, even though I remembered a time with her, had it not been for that memory….I can't let tetsusaiga continue to be like this, Kagome…" Inuyasha thought, as Kilala soared downward into the land where Totosai dwelled. Kilala dropped downward onto the rock-soiled land. Ahead, Inuyasha could see the skeleton head where Totosai was probably working on his mallet. The earth's ground was hot, had small spots of lava and was covered with rock and soil. Inuyasha jumped with great pace across the land and reached the entrance of the gigantic skeleton head. Holding tetsusaiga firmly with a confidant expression, Inuyasha walked inward to find Totosai fast asleep.  
" Hey, Totosai!!! Wake up!!" Inuyasha shouted, walking further. Totosai awoke with confusion , facing Inuyasha he didn't know what could've happened, until he saw Inuyasha holding tetsusaiga in both hands.  
" WHA….what did you to tetsusaiga !!" Totosai said, crying immensely.  
" Shut up Totosai, it's not broken this time..yet, recently with Naraku my sword's purpose with my demon blood was reversed. Instead of keeping my mind in check, it now is the cause of my transformation. Totosai, now if my life's on the line and I can't hold tetsusaiga then there'll be no stop to my transformation." Totosai didn't scream, cry or shout but took tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands, holding it on a rock, looking it over.  
" Well?! Can it be fixed?" Inuyasha sat down looking at both his concern for tetsusaiga and his curiosity for Totosai's awaited answer.

Kouga thrust his speed into action, accelerating across rock-soiled ground-determined to pick up a scent he'd detected earlier. The moon's gaze was slowly slipping away, Kouga knew time was minimal--yet with the wind's excessive howl he began to think.  
" Naraku's castle previously covered the west, but where his scent is at its greatest magnitude is through the east. What could he be attempting to accomplish? He knew about this--otherwise he wouldn't have made his wearabouts this complicated to debate over." Kouga rushed across the open plains, hurrying back to his hideout. " If Naraku's scent is at a new direction, he's already constructed new tactics. I have to find Kagome, and discover what Naraku intends to surface. Kouga leaped through thickets of ruined forests and plumetted downward, still pondering this yet to be revealed plot.

TO BE CONTINUED….. 


	7. Chapter 7

Scroll 7- The second clue

Sesshomaru remained still, holding tokijin at a angle facing the path of which he believed Rykemina would strike. The cave's depths howled as if a monstrous insanity was lurking below them. Aside, skeletons lay shackled to the ground, and while none locked them, they appeared to have endured something more heinous than what thoughts maneuvered inside Sesshomaru's mind. Despite the cave's trembling shift of a narrow, frozen chill that surfaced through the stone surrounding the atmosphere, not a single breeze had voyaged through the air. The ground was rough, immersed with the same chill that escalated deeper in the cave. Rykemina continued to hold her staff beside her, not noticing Sesshomaru held tokijin in a piercing attack position. Yet while the air was thin, Rykemina remained to have an even more revolting smile, lingering the moment that Sesshomaru noticed was more a menace than the staff that remained motionless at her side.  
" If introductions don't suit you, Sesshomaru perhaps I can proceed to my next interest. In spite of running into an old enemy with new, infuriating threats…you progressed into the depths of this cave seeking the truth of your inherited sword that, until now you supposed was merely a weapon with no sting. How desperately tormenting the idea must be…so edger to resolve the immeasurable obscurity of tenseiga. Conversely, I will spare you the journey of looking for its secrets, to inform your agitated mind….there is nothing more to your sword's history than a sword of resistance, a fang without edge and a blade without determination." Rykemina darted through the path between him and Rykemina, Sesshomaru's thrust onto Rykemina's staff that had within seconds been drawn into defense.  
" Your nothing more than a severed fragment of someone else, if not for this minor detail…rest assured my blade would already have engraved your endless mouth that erupts nothing more than the insipid debris that Naraku has already dispatched." Sesshomaru diverted back further then where he once stood, clutching -tenseiga by his side, looking at Rykemina who's staff had somehow shifted to her side again.  
" If your combat will be nothing more than defense, Sesshomaru I'd say eliminating your chance for survival is a more accomplishable task than was once predicted." Rykemina then was holding her staff again, aiming it at a distant rock mound off in the distance. Sesshomaru seized the time to dive at Rykemina again, but somehow was diverted by her staff that shielded Sesshomaru from her once again.  
" Don't understand my crave to have some fun as well, Sesshomaru? Tokijin is merely a residue of Goshinki, a demon that was created by Naraku at a time when Narku was no where near what he is now. You can defend and try to peruse the attempt to retain the true secrecy behind Tenseiga, but you will find nothing. It is merely a fang that never progressed into an advanced format. There's no way out of my clutches Sesshomaru, and before you realize that….I will have gotten you." Rykemina thrust Sesshomaru back, holding her staff back into it's former position. Sesshomaru held tokijin at attack position a few paces away from Rykemina.  
" Should you attempt to gash me with your sword while I aim at these rocks that will ultimately seal your fate, you will be in pieces before can even thrust its first motion in the air." Rykemina continued to hold her staff at the pile of rocks, the wicked smile returned, piercing the pathway between them more than swords could. " Consider this my apology for not allowing you to progress further ahead, though for not dying by Naraku, I'm giving you a bonus." The four crystals around Rykemina's staff glowed, while the middle crystal began to glow a brilliant crimson red.  
" Farewell, Sesshomaru."

Totosai clutched the tetsusaiga, examining it's hilt. The blade had endured excess scratches from the previous conflict with Naraku, and yet there was no expression that overtook the judgment developing inside Inuyasha. Covering ash began to engulf the banks of the land outside totosai's hut, the sky remained its shade of colorless gray, etching a mood of sulk over the atmosphere. As the harsh dust blew through the dry lands outside, inside Inuaysha was getting anxious. If Naraku really had destroyed his sword, could there be anything else to do? Dark clouds began to gather over the hut. Night's breath of chill stretched across the misty land of shadow, but inside Totosai's hut hope lingered in Inuyasha, who for the first time was far from being impatient.  
" You fear your fathers sword is for once destroyed, eh?" Totosai spoke in a whisper. It had been the first sentence totosai had whispered in days as the hour drew close to the following morning.  
" Despite what Naraku did to it, I feel you can fix it Totosai and you better… my father wouldn't just forge a sword that could break that easily."  
" You're speaking in terms of everything that tetsusaiga's endured, right? It's happened once before, Inuyasha don't forget that instance. If you can recall, it had been only broken in a figuratively spoken manner and re-forging it was possible with the help of his continued bloodline." Totosai then returned to the blade where he withdrew a pair of iron clogs and began smoothing it's edge.  
" Bloodline? Just what instance are you speaking of old man?" Inuyasha was now becoming aware that this could be the last time tetsusaiga could do combat, in fact he was sure of that since it was difficult fixing it before, an even more imperative incident had happened on it this time.  
" I managed to forget all this time including that event far too back for my memory to recall. It was a simple structure of gathering tissue from your tooth, but in an essence Inuyasha, it was the blood's combined structure with your father's bloodline that essentially allowed tetsusaiga to be repaired the last time. As then, as now, there is a similar process that goes to re- forging one of your father's swords. In his desire to protect your human mother, your father realized that for the tetsusaiga to truly be a sword of unbeatable odds, the current wielder had to develop a bond or relationship with the sword. He studied deep into the combination of will and determination and discovered something about swords that would've taken me an age to figure out." Inuyasha was now listening cautiously, his interests fixated into Totosai's story. " There is a union between determination and choices, Inuyasha. The determination to do good or evil makes the choices we decide to conduct and the more we're determined, the more powerful our choices are carried out and acted on. Your father built the tetsusaiga so that no matter what evil tried to consume it, it's will would always fight back harder and even more so if the intentions of the wielder were good. So you see, Inuyasha, this is why the tetsusaiga has refused an evil wielder because it was built a good sword. Your father would never surrender to the forces of evil and in the process of combining his good intentions for the love of your mother, the sword remains entrusted to serving only the purpose of good." Totosai put down tetsusaiga and stared at Inuyasha " If you want to truly mend back your sword, you must do what you have never done Inuyasha, retrieve the bond between you and tetsusaiga.  
Inuyasha continued to stare at Totosai then slowly got up and headed for the hut's exit.  
" Listen Totosai, as far as I'm concerned the sword has worked just fine since we re-forged it last time. I don't believe my father wanted me to bond with the sword and if he did, why did you not tell me before?…" Totosai had never heard Inuyasha speak in such a small tone before. Remaining seated, Totosai grabbed tetsusaiga.  
" Inuyasha, sit back down." Inuyasha continued to stand, glancing out at the dust that was pouring into the hut.  
" Totosai you don't understand. I can't learn such a difficult process in a matter of minutes, which is all it'll take now for ----- to devise a new conspiracy against me. I can't let Kagome go into the state of fear she's had to endure since I last transformed. She…I won't…..the sword's broken Totosai You can't detect it, but without the sword….Kagome is…"  
" She's not, Inuyasha! You said yourself a long time ago that you would never let yourself forget that no matter what trick Naraku unleashes you'd be a step ahead to prevent it! My insight tells me that this is the time, there is no more instances for saying this or that. You must learn to truly connect with the tetsusaiga in order to make an equal comeback that Naraku will surely give you. For now, the answer to your question is yes, it has broken. Last time we could repair it because it still belonged to your father, the fang was not your own. Now, it's different. Before, it had to be re-forged not because it was broken but because it was time for you to take up the responsibility that your father had pressed upon you. You had to learn to master the sword yourself and now that you have, you must learn to bond with it. Doing so will allow you to uncover this sword's true abilities far more greater than the backlash wave. The time is now Inuyasha, connect with your sword and then Naraku will not be able to break it. It is the second clue to defeat Naraku" Inuyasha stared down at the sword, looking into his mind he saw only Kagome, and the smile that still was there.

Sesshomaru blocked the swarm of rocks that collided with fire and thrust it back into Rykemina's direction. The dense air in the cave along with the chill from the cave's depths swept the atmosphere into a silent realm of mystery as Sesshomaru and Rykemina collided their weapons.  
" My, your sword's everything they say it is---a dull and utterly representation of the thing you are not Sesshomaru, strong enough to overcome me. Your sword speaks of weakness, it's stained with something else….." Rykemina thrust her staff into four halves, all tips began to glow lava red. " That something else is what you hope to achieve, but it's only the shear force of what you seek….the will to outmatch everyone whom you see is below you. Yet you're only so naïve, the only one whom you don't notice is the weakest is yourself. You fight with strength but not with force. You thrust with determination but cannot carry it out. You're nothing but a mere intrusion into my path, Sesshomaru and your time of talking big is coming to a close, my time of oozing your pain is just starting." Rykemina released the tips of her staff which dived into the ground. Slowly, the ground turned orange red, submersing the rock and stone into melted crimson liquid that began to engulf their dueling space. Before Sesshomaru could counter attack, Rykemina thrust her staff into the ground and stared at Sesshomaru " Now, sink into the earth----awaken, lava of the earth…." Rykemina's staff shot a glow of orange smoke into the ground. More quickly than it came, the ground transfigured to a fire-scoped nightmare. Rykemina held her staff at Sesshomaru her eyes pierced his like the lava that began to pierce the stone ground. " Say goodnight, son of the dog warrior." A blast of heated fire more greater than she had shown darted from her staff and hit the rocks above. The cave was turning into a volcanic tunnel of destruction that began to collapse. Rykemina had vanished to a lower outside cliff on the mountain. Smoke, ash and fire began to pour out of the mountain as if a fierce eruption was engulfing the surrounding atmosphere. The cave was collapsing, stones and chunks of the rocks inside and out began to burst in all directions, shooting off for miles that soon became a continuing cycle. Rock departed from stone that departed from the mountain that melted and soon was nothing but a liquid lava pool. Rykemina now stood a distance across a rocky field below the mountain.  
" I'm sorry to inform you, but the attempt to consume me with your childish and frankly tacky tricks have failed. You're no different than the rest of Naraku's incarnations, Rykemina. Your staff hold noting but the same force and might that Kagura or Kanna hold. No matter what you shot at me, Rykemina the force of Naraku cannot kill me." Rykemina remained tight lipped. Her smile did not vanish from her face, she indeed remained still, staff clutched at hand.  
" You're becoming quite interesting to defeat, Sesshomaru My first opponent and hardest to defeat yet. You're still not quite convinced are you? The surge of fire that powers my staff is more than enough to overpower you. I feel as if my first attack only sharpened your combat skills, not weakened them…well, that can be changed."  
" Put your fire where your mouth is Rykemina and prove to me. I have yet to discharge my sword at you and you talk as if you've already won. I see nothing before me but the same thing I've seen from Naraku the same incarnation believing she's the smartest and most cunning. I will not heed to accepting your words because like your master, they are stained with meaningless garbage. If in fact you can defeat me, release your ultimate attack and I might shift my mind. Regardless, Rykemina, you will kneel to me after defeat so I can slice off that head and then present you to Naraku as a trophy."  
" My, my what description…you make me want to cut you up even more. My fire will engulf you and send you to the abyss, and it is you who'll bow to me and feel my wrath for I've already released at you my second attack-----the fire's whip that cannot be seen." Sesshomaru detected a long red spark in the air that soon pierced his chest and began to dismember his sword. He could not see his sword collapsing, but his mind could feel it's ability to conjure attack weaken. The spark thrust its way out of him and returned to Rykemina's staff.   
" I will break you, Sesshomaru Oh, believe me….you'll begin to feel the fire soon……..

TO BE CONTINUED….. 


End file.
